Sesshomaru, You Must Feel
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: After a dark priestess places a spell on Sesshomaru, he turns into a human. He must express certain human emotions in order to break the spell. Will he learn to feel? Or will he stay a human forever, until it breaks his spirit?


_**Hi guys. Here's a new fic I was encouraged to post. This may be my last new story upload. At least for awhile. I'm going to finish The Ice Under The Sun and possibly stop writing for good. Maybe I'll change my mind. As of right now, I don't want to write a single thing anymore .I love you all so much and appreciate your support on here .Please continue to review until the very end. You guys keep me going .**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **-vQ**_

 _ **Edit: I lied. I'll keep writing. For you guys. It just sucks that I have so many readers on here but almost no one I know in real life cares about my stories. Except one person. So, I guess that's okay. Thank you guys. You're the best.**_

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin A-Un and Jaken were passing through a swamp as Sesshomaru continued his search for leads to Naraku. Suddenly, they noticed a dirty, impoverished woman sitting by a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru look! That woman needs help!" Rin exclaimed as she hopped off A-Un to run to the woman's aid. Sesshomaru was highly apathetic about the woman's well being and refused to get involved.

"I have grown very ill, if you are willing to go on a perilous journey to find a cure for me, I will reward you." The woman said, in a weak, shaky voice.

Sesshomaru's keen sense of smell noticed the woman was no ordinary woman. "Rin. Move away from her. That is a dark priestess."

"Yes, my lord!" Rin retreated behind him without question.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. "What do you want?"

The woman removed her disguise and cackled. "Sesshomaru, is it? Since you refused to come to my aid, I shall place a curse on you."

Sesshomaru went forth towards the woman, ready to swing his sword at her, but she vanished before he could attack.

"Up here!" She shouted from atop a rotting tree. "The demon blood in you shall part! Inside I place a human heart!" The woman placed her spell.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin ran towards him.

"What have you done to my Lor-" Jaken questioned as he looked up. But the woman was gone, but her voice lingered in the air.

"I have placed spiritual beads around his neck which represent the human emotions he must express in order to break the curse. When each one glows blue, the curse will be broke and he will be a full fledged demon once again. How long it takes before the curse is broken is up to him!" A strong wind blew as the woman finished speaking. She had left.

Something strange was happening to Sesshomaru. He was groaning in pain. For the first time, Jaken heard his lord express agony. Jaken and Rin attempted to turn Sesshomaru over onto his back. They noticed something strange happening to him. His once amber eyes were brown. His silver hair also turned black before their eyes. His fangs and claws were disappearing, turning into human nails and teeth. He now had a mortal appearance.

"I feel…I feel like I've lost a great amount of power." He groaned.

Rin moved close to Sesshomaru and the compassion in her heart made tears come to her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you hurting?"

Sesshomaru was confused as he saw the pain in Rin's eyes. "Why are you crying, Rin?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you! You look hurt! I don't like that!" She cried onto his shoulder as he rubbed her head. He didn't understand what was going on himself. Even with a human heart, he still felt hollow. The confusion within him was overwhelming. He couldn't even think straight. Sadly, he fainted.

"Lord Sesshomaru! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted with tears in his eyes. Rin looked up and noticed he was unconscious. She ran out of the swamp without hesitation to find help.

As Rin was running aimlessly, to find anyone who could possibly help, she bumped into Inuyasha and his friends. She fell to the ground as she bumped into him. Her sudden fear quickly turned into relief. "Lord Inuyasha! Please come quickly! Something terrible has happened to Lord Sesshomaru!"

The group didn't even hesitate to follow. Inuyasha put Rin on his back as she told him where she had left them.

"What happened to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"A dark priestess put a curse on him because he knew she was trying to trick us! She gave him a human heart and now he's completely human! His hair turned black and his fangs and claws went away! He fainted. I'm so scared." She began to cry again.

Kagome and the others gasped in shock. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and noticed the look of deep concern in his eyes. Even though his brother hated him, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

'What the hell is going on?!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Finally, the gang reached the spot where Sesshomaru was, with Jaken watching over him. Inuyasha kicked Jaken out the way and leaned over Sesshomaru. He was in disbelief. He hardly recognized his own brother.

Kagome came to Sesshomaru's side with her first aid kit. "He's breathing. He must've fainted from shock."

The group decided to bring him back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha carried his brother on his back. "I don't care if you hate me. I'm getting you some help."

The group reached Kaede's house and gently put Sesshomaru down to rest. Rin stayed at his side, crying uncontrollably. This was the first time she'd seen her lord vulnerable. Jaken sat in the corner, fearful and concerned. The strongest one in their group was currently incapacitated. It was up to him to look out for everyone, especially Rin. He knew his lord would smite him if anything happened to her.

Kaede couldn't believe the state Sesshomaru was in. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen. Did the priestess say how to break the curse?"

Rin stopped crying to explain. "I'll show you."

Kaede moved close to Rin as she showed her the beads around Sesshomaru's neck. "The priestess said these beads represent all the human emotions he must express in order to break the curse. When all the beads glow blue, the curse will be broken."

Kaede was deeply concerned. Putting a human heart inside a cold hearted demon could break his spirit.

As everyone sat around quietly, Sesshomaru finally came to.

Rin's big, bright smile was the first thing he saw. "My lord, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Rin hugged him tightly. "It's so warm…" He thought to himself. It was like his spirit was awakening. He embraced her back.

One of the beads began to glow and turned an ocean blue.

Rin noticed it out of the corner of her eye. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" He looked down at the bead.

He laid his head back down and looked around, noticing everyone around him. "Where…where is this? Why are all of you here?"

Inuyasha walked towards his brother and sat down. "You're in Kaede's village. We're all here because no one wanted you to die."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome interjected. "Inuyasha brought you here on his back! He was very worried about you."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Inuyasha. Half of another bead began to glow. 'Why is half of this bead glowing?' He wondered

"Sesshomaru…" Kaede began to explain" You're feeling something that you're not expressing. It has something to do with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hah! You finally give a crap about your little brother, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was infuriated. "Never! How could I care about a—"

"A what? A half demon? Well now YOU'RE a full human! I could chop you up if I wanted to. I'm more demon than you right now." He taunted condescendingly.

Sesshomaru stood and tried to draw Tokijin, but it burned his hand. The demonic aura was too much for him to handle. He hissed from the pain as he rubbed his palm.

"Hah, you tried to attack me in that wimpy state? Get a grip, Sesshomaru! The only way you'll become yourself again is if you learn to accept me!"

Sesshomaru dropped to the ground and the half glowing bead began to radiate.

Kagome started to understand.

"Everyone, let's leave these two alone. They have some things to work out."

"No way!" Jaken interjected. "Inuyasha will take advantage of my Lord's current state!"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at him. "Jaken. Leave."

Jaken was in complete shock, but apprehensively obeyed his orders. "Y-yes my lord" Everyone left Kaede's house so the brothers could work out their issues.

Inuyasha sat down across from Sesshomaru, who was still in pain from trying to wield his sword.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. That bead glowed every time you shouted at me. You really do hate me don't you? Is it because I'm half human? Or is it because the old man left me Tetseiga?"

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily and sat down facing Inuyasha. "Father died…because of your mother…all that fuss over a human."

Inuyasha's blood began to boil. "Look! I didn't choose to be born, jackass. And so what if my mother was a human? You're sayin' if our father died trying to protect another demon, it would've been okay? Are you really that ashamed of me?"

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseiga and tossed it at Sesshomaru. "Now you can wield it. You weak human."


End file.
